russelfandomcom-20200213-history
GMA Network Program On Screen Bugs (2002-2005)
October 27, 2002-April 24, 2005 GMA DOG October 2002 SOP Used.png|Used from SOP. GMA DOG October 2002 S-Files Used.png|Used from S-Files. GMA DOG October 2002 Beh Bote Nga Used.png|Used from Beh Bote Nga. GMA DOG October 2002 Click Used.png|Used from Click. GMA DOG October 2002 Idol Ko si Kap Used.png|Used from Idol Ko si Kap. GMA DOG October 2002 Daddy Di Do Du Used.png|Used from Daddy Di Do Du. GMA DOG October 2002 The Powerpuff Girls Used.png|Used from The Powerpuff Girls. GMA DOG October 2002 All Star K Used.png|Used from All Star K. GMA DOG October 2002 SiS Used.png|Used from SiS. GMA DOG October 2002 Eat Bulaga! Used.png|Used from Eat Bulaga!. GMA DOG October 2002 Kahit Kailan Used.png|Used from Kahit Kailan. GMA DOG October 2002 i-Witness Used.png|Used from i-Witness. GMA DOG October 2002 The Probe Team Used.png|Used from The Probe Team. GMA DOG October 2002 Debate with Mare at Pare Used.png|Used from Debate with Mare at Pare. GMA DOG November 2002 Bubble Gang Used.png|Used from Bubble Gang. GMA DOG November 2002 Emergency Used.png|Used from Emergency. GMA DOG November 2002 Startalk Used.png|Used from Startalk. GMA DOG November 2002 Imbestigador Used.png|Used from Imbestigador. GMA DOG November 2002 Click Used.png|Used from Click. GMA DOG November 2002 Wish Ko Lang Used.png|Used from Wish Ko Lang. GMA DOG November 2002 Master Showman Presents Used.png|Used from Master Showman Presents. GMA DOG November 2002 Habang Kapiling Ka Used.png|Used from Habang Kapiling Ka. GMA DOG 2003 Binibining Pilipinas 2003 Used.png|Used from Binibining Pilipinas 2003. GMA DOG 2003 Ang Iibigin Ay Ikaw Pa Rin Used.png|Used from Ang Iibigin Ay Ikaw Pa Rin. GMA DOG 2003 Nuts Entertainment Used.png|Used from Nuts Entertainment. GMA DOG 2003 Dora the Explorer Used.png|Used from Dora the Explorer. GMA DOG 2003 Blue's Clues Used.png|Used from Blue's Clues. GMA DOG 2003 Slam Dunk Used.png|Used from Slam Dunk. GMA DOG 2003 My MVP Valentine Used.png|Used from My MVP Valentine. GMA DOG 2003 Poor Prince Used.png|Used from Poor Prince. GMA DOG 2003 Lavender Used.png|Used from Lavender. GMA DOG 2003 Love to Love Used.png|Used from Love to Love. GMA DOG 2003 Endless Love: Autumn In My Heart Used.png|Used from Endless Love: Autumn In My Heart. GMA DOG 2003 My Love, Cindy Used.png|Used from My Love, Cindy. GMA DOG 2003 Beautiful Days Used.png|Used from Beautiful Days. GMA DOG 2003 Marmalade Boy Used.png|Used from Marmalade Boy. GMA DOG 2003 StarStruck Used.png|Used from StarStruck. GMA DOG 2003 Lagot Ka, Isusumbong Kita Used.png|Used from Lagot Ka, Isusumbong Kita. GMA DOG 2003 Twin Hearts Used.png|Used from Twin Hearts. GMA DOG 2003 All Together Now Used.png|Used from All Together Now. GMA DOG 2003 Funny Wild Girl Used.png|Used from Funny Wild Girl. GMA DOG 2003 Endless Love II: Winter Sonata Used.png|Used from Endless Love II: Winter Sonata. GMA DOG 2003 At Dolphin Bay Used.png|Used from At Dolphin Bay. GMA DOG 2004 Te Amo, Maging Sino Ka Man Used.png|Used from Te Amo, Maging Sino Ka Man. GMA DOG 2004 Starry, Starry Night Used.png|Used from Starry, Starry Night. GMA DOG 2004 Loving You Used.png|Used from Loving You. GMA DOG 2004 Irene Used.png|Used from Irene. GMA DOG 2004 Love Letter Used.png|Used from Love Letter. GMA DOG 2004 Love Storm Used.png|Used from Love Storm. GMA DOG 2004 Guardian Angel Used.png|Used from Guardian Angel. GMA DOG 2004 Eleksyon 2004 Used.png|Used from Eleksyon 2004. GMA DOG 2004 Endless Love III: Summer Scent Used.png|Used from Endless Love III: Summer Scent. GMA DOG 2004 Binibining Pilipinas 2004 Used.png|Used from Binibining Pilipinas 2004. GMA DOG 2004 Twin Sisters Used.png|Used from Twin Sisters. GMA DOG 2004 Mulawin Used.png|Used from Mulawin. GMA DOG 2004 Mel and Joey Used.png|Used from Mel and Joey. GMA DOG 2004 Reporter's Notebook Used.png|Used from Reporter's Notebook. GMA DOG 2004 Forever in My Heart Used.png|Used from Forever in My Heart. GMA DOG 2004 Snow Angel Used.png|Used from Snow Angel. GMA DOG 2004 Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho Used.png|Used from Kapuso Mo, Jessica Soho. GMA DOG 2004 White Book Of Love Used.png|Used from White Book Of Love. GMA DOG January 2005 Stairway To Heaven Used.png|Used from Stairway To Heaven. GMA DOG February 2005 Full House Used.png|Used from Full House. GMA DOG March 2005 Binibining Pilipinas 2005 Used.png|Used from Binibining Pilipinas 2005. GMA DOG March 2005 Now and Forever Used.png|Used from Now and Forever. GMA DOG April 4, 2005 Darna Used.png|Used from Darna. GMA DOG April 6, 2005 Pinoy Abroad Used.png|Used from Pinoy Abroad. GMA DOG April 11, 2005 All About Eve Used.png|Used from All About Eve.